Nubian Antarctic
History Early History Arcane Fittingly named Arcane, this Antarctic town was not very well known. The original town was not an outpost. In fact, it had no prior relations with Nubia at all. It was a small, one chunk settlement that housed LilToes420 and a few other trusted players. LilToes420 had grown tired of the isolation and grew bored with the lack of interaction between his settlement and others around the globe. The high risk, low reward gamble that was creating a town in Antarctica was not paying off for him. As a display of his aforementioned frustration, he went on to spam the chat with certain racial slurs and attacks on those with lower mental capabilities. For mods, this was a pretty easy mute. At the time, Walter was acknowledging the remarkable display of bad language in his former home; the town of Deseret. Prior to the mute, Walter had jokingly offered to buy out LilToes420’s frustration with a piece of coal; Walter was very poor, having joined the server that day. Regardless of the fact that there were other serious offers for the town of Arcane, Walter received a message from one of LilToes420’s town members saying that LilToes420 wanted to go through with the transaction because “It was ballsy and hilarious”. Walter quickly gathered what he could from his home and arrived at the quiet settlement in minutes. LilToes420 was of course still muted, limiting the two to speaking through a series of placed signs. The piece of coal was given to LilToes420 and within seconds, the town belonged to Walter. He quickly began expansion of the lackluster settlement and even created a town flag to go along with it. Despite these additions, it still remained quite quaint. Walter’s ambition grew along with questions on town maintenance. It was clear he would need to find some guidance before he suffered the same fate as the prior mayor. International Agreements Nubian Association '' Walter had first communicated with Twomoo on Aug 4, 2019, when Twomoo messaged him with a friendly reminder to vote. Since the simple act of kindness, Walter had berated him with many starter questions on commands, colonization, etc. Twomoo was nice enough to not only respond in depth, but visited Arcane himself on Aug 5, 2019. He praised the architectural design of the settlement and kindly invited Walter to think about joining Nubia as an outpost. Still uncertain, Walter hesitated to accept; he was later convinced after seeing the beauty and complexity that was El Obeid (Nubia’s capital). The pair talked through terms and potential ideas for the outpost. The town name was changed to the in-game, “Nubian_Antarctic”, and the flag was updated to its current state: displaying Nubia’s colors with a blue roundel in the center as a callback to its previous evolution. ''Colonization The town has since flourished, expanding to 19 chunks and gaining 5 additional residents (despite being associated with a nation and the /n utility). All residents enjoy the quiet life of the town and lack of crime due to strenuous home searches provided by Blakeslee, Chief of the OPD (Outpost Police Department). Visually appealing structures continue to appear due to the work of Walter and Settler Gaging. Buildings & Land The town is equipped with beautiful homes, a sky-scraping town hall, and a Nubian Workshop provided by Emperor Twomoo himself. It also features an armory (which will later function as a jail when those are fixed), a community farm provided by Gaging, and the dormant volcano: Mt. Harepan (Harepan meaning, “hope”, in Sudanese). South of the town exists a large ice farm, the source of all of Nubia's ice. Notable People * Walter * Blakeslee * Gaging * Twomoo1119 Category:Antarctica Category:Africa Category:Nubia